Pains of the Past
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Seto retells horrible events from a brutal past with gozaboro's family which is filled with conflict and hideous pain. ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime series Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters this was created without personal permission by the creator and is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

This is a possible one-shot I'm writing in Seto Kaiba's Point Of View about an incident which occurred while he was growing up and may depict many painful moments in the eyes however I may boost it to several in a series of occurrences if it is requested enough by reviewers and warning contains violence, drugs and some sexual scenes which are all forms of child abuse and if it occurs it must be reported to the appropriate authorities I cannot stress this enough.

* * *

**Memories are different to some people; Yugi, Joey and their friends say to treasure what memories you have but my memories almost all cause me pain so I try to lose them and forget. All of this needs to be said so I may begin to bury my past and put these painful things behind me. The scars of past are both physical and mental so I hope writing this will make the scars heal; as many people know Gozaboro Kaiba abused me so I took over Kaiba corporation he was last seen as a massive explosion of flame and his physical body was last seen on Alcatraz or Kaiba Corp. Island. As far as I know his mind was digitized into Noah's virtual world and destroyed after I defeated him in a duel in that virtual world before returning to claim my own body back from the virtual prison. I know I have based a lot of my hate around Gozaboro but it was Matilda Kaiba and members of that family who caused me masses of chaotic pain; I still fear them today they haunt my nightmares and almost every time I hear a name which is shared by one of them it hurts so much; sometimes just hearing the name 'Kaiba' is a devastating pain.**

**Matilda Kaiba wasn't just as cruel she was worse then Gozaboro and although Gozaboro beat and overworked me she exposed me to horrible treatment and I did not care when she lost her life. She scared me more than anything because her torments were only a scratch on the surface and she was sure to make sure I knew it. In the beginning my stepfather knew nothing of these abuses but when he found out he used them to terrorise me further. I know it sounds like I am stalling to write down the actual abuses but just thinking of them makes me quiver and want to be sick. I remember her so well she was a hazel green eyed dirty blonde woman who in the eye of the public was a sweet, kind and caring when in actual fact she terrorised me and almost constantly looked at me with a menacing look which just made me feel like she was coming for me tonight. The worst part is she had a sister and brother who were just as bad.**

**Samantha and Edward Nieg were the siblings of the horrible Matilda Kaiba and performed painful torture techniques every time they visited Matilda. I noticed hoe Nieg is 'Gein' backwards and Ed Gein was a famous serial killer who I believe the Texas Chainsaw Massacre was based upon it scared me a huge amount and it still does. I think I am ready to begin to reveal the horrible acts which were forced upon me.**

**These siblings were a team who used multiple strategies to get what they wanted from me; Edward called it teaching me what being a man was all about, the bastard and his sisters locked me in a room sometimes they were there and sometimes they weren't Edward most certainly was always there when he could and he actually brought women, often prostitutes into the room and had sex with them. I was forced to watch; sometimes I was tied to a chair, other times I was threatened; once I was chained to the bed compliments of Gozaboro and poisoned or drugged I don't know but I couldn't scream as my adoptive family beat and raped me over a period of days. I was a prisoner who even though they only visited for a week every two months I feared they were coming the next morning. Edward, Matilda and Samantha were all incesive and often when they had no prostitutes used each other to scar my mind which eventually caused my eyes to dull down and I lost all hope of any kind of life where I have some control of what I was exposed to.**

**I was unable to quit because Mokuba needed me and I couldn't complain because I knew somehow it would turn out much worse for me and my little brother Mokie. I began to grow up into as I was told by some headlines and some members of the public a handsome young man; I really wish I didn't then maybe I would not have been so scared of seeing blood. You see when I was fourteen I had managed to endure those tortures for about two years and then I thought it would end because I was growing up but it would happen one more time but this one time would turn out a lot more devastating than the other times.**

**Mokuba had been sent to his first day of public schooling and I had gone in to drop him off; he was worried about me more than anything I said I was going to be OK well the thing is I barley made it to the end of the day with my mind intact. I got back into the Limo after dropping Mokuba off and was prepared to start my day of study in order to become president of Kaiba Corporation some time when Gozaboro was able to hand it over however I would end up in a room defending my life. I walked towards the study to prepare for the incredible load of work I'd have to deal with as soon as Gozaboro arrived. However I found myself being dragged into the attic where I was injured mentally and physically. That was one terrible day and it would also be one which I would never forget I remember every horrible, horrible moment of that day. It was not long from that day that I would seize control of Kaiba Corporation. Samantha and Edward Nieg took me and pinned me against the floor when my step father Gozaboro Kaiba came in with the scariest look on his face as did his wife Matilda who had a bamboo stick which was slightly sharpened on one end and the other had leather straps hanging off it to whip me with. "I have something to ask you Seto," Gozaboro growled menacingly, I knew what he wanted, "No, I refuse," I boldly say which only got me a smack in the face with that horrible bamboo whip and a foot in my stomach pressing down making it hard to breathe, then he said again, "Now do it, tell me where." I once again refused which got me more punishment by the whip until I passed out and everything went black.**

**As I dreamt I thought of my birthmother; mom, she was the prettiest woman alive and had always been there for me and she was absolutely honest about many things and was my best friend until one day at the hospital where Mokuba was born, I made a promise to her to take care of Mokuba and not let him get hurt but that was a massive weight on my body. I awoke then conscious that I was bleeding and realised I couldn't believe it Gozaboro got up off me and I realised I was just raped by my step-father who then got Edward to pick me up and throw me into a bathtub so nothing would be left behind, I think I was in shock so I just couldn't move while they scrubbed me until I was red and sore because of the scrubbing. Once I was cleansed they threw me in the attic and locked me in the darkness for two days which I cried for. Mokuba was alone with them in the home if I was going to help anyone I would need to be strong for us and get rid of the rest of that 'family' as they would call it.**

**When only Gozaboro was in town I walked up to his office and took control of Kaiba Corporation using those tactics he had taught me and when he tried fleeing he 'fell' out the window with only a small bit of help on my part for if I really wanted revenge death would have been on the bottom of the list an easy escape for him. But he was gone and all that had to be done was an attack upon the rest, I began by putting a restraining order on the family then went down to find some other way to bring them down. I had so many things that needed to be justified so despite how painful it was to confess I went to the police about the abuse I had endured while I was under the care of that tyrant Gozaboro Kaiba. When I went to the authorities they sat me in the interview room while I told them everything I had endured, there was a crowd and after the four hour confession was over I was crying and the police began to take it to court doing as they said everything to put the rest of that group behind bars while I sat under a blanket at the station and fell asleep after telling strangers the scariest thing I had ever experienced. I only once saw them again and that was the day they were put into prison for life; I still shiver when I think of them and I am just so happy I am still here to protect Mokuba from people like them.

* * *

**

_Ok this story was written a long time ago but I finished it and hope that it makes you feel something because it was special writing it because what Seto Kaiba went through in this is a terrible thing and I want everyone to know that people who think this is just a story about an anime character which I derived from my own imagination it is much more it is like a symbol of what terrible things can be on the inside of a cover. You see a man who you think is cool or nice because he is nice to you while his kids say they hate him but you continue to argue that he is a good person who are you to question the experiences of these children I know this may seem very personal that is because it is and I hope you take something away from this and tell me what it is you felt from this because I want people to realise that this is ugly, the things some monsters getting away with. Some people do not want to remember the past because they can't even if it could help their situations because they mentally block it but remember report any abuses to police or the authorities people like Gozaboro deserve to be put away.

* * *

_

_I know this was kinda long but it had to be said, I didn't even know this story existed still till a small while ago._


End file.
